Several users may form a media group for listening to or watching the same media together. The media can be provided based on a playlist that identifies the media and the order in which it is to be rendered to the group. A user can submit a request to alter the playlist. An example of such a request is to add an item to the playlist. The user submitting the request may or may not have rights to the item.